Como si fueras indiferente
by Locurita
Summary: Dos enemigos tercos y orgullosos, queriendo sobrarse en todo momento, emprenden juntos el juego de la indiferencia sin siquiera planearlo. ¿Podrá Scorpius Malfoy admitir la derrota que supone para él enamorarse de una Weasley? Conjunto de drabbles Lime
1. Algo equívoco

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que resulten conocidos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB. El resto es mío.

**N/A: **Este fanfic está hecho con las mejores intenciones de mostrar la personalidad que para mí ambos deberían poseer por herencia. Espero que sea de su agrado, los capítulos son muy cortos por eso publico a diario. (Estoy publicando también en otra web esta historia). Dejen comentarios, por favor. Gracias.

**Pareja: **Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy.

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Advertencia:** La presente historia posee escenas subidas de tono. (Generalmente no soy muy explicita) Vendría a llamarse Lime o muy leve Lemmon. Menores absténganse, están avisados.

**COMO SI FUERAS INDIFERENTE.**

**I**

**Algo equívoco.**

Bien podría ser que todos fueran capaces de estar atentos al Quidditch. Es un deporte fascinante, pero claramente los que estaban metidos en el partido eran los jugadores. Como buscadores que eran, Rose y Scorpius volaban pegados intentando ponerle fin a un juego que había llevado casi tres horas sin dar atisbos de la snitch dorada. El destello lo vio el rubio primero, pero la buscadora de Gryffindor le ganó en la carrera cuando llegaron cerca del suelo. Rose alargó su mano a la vez que escuchaba ya los cantos y vítores para su equipo. Ella no dejaba jamás que le ganaran, y otra vez, derrotaba a las serpientes dejándoles un sabor amargo en el alma. Scorpius bajó de su escoba controlándose por no ir a golpear a su amigo Albus que aunque fuera el guardián de Slytherin, había ido a abrazar a su prima para felicitarla por la nueva hazaña. Frustrado consigo mismo, salió del campo sin hacer caso a los llamados de sus compañeros o a las burlas del resto de los leones. Los Scamander como buenos Ravenclaw le hacían señas de desaprobación al ver que el buscador que los había dejado fuera de copa a ellos, había perdido recientemente en la final del año. Ni siquiera en séptimo podía ganar. De todas formas no le importó. Fue directo al vestuario y luego de escuchar al capitán del equipo a medias, se largó de allí.

Quería darse un largo baño en el último piso. El baño de prefectos era perfecto para ello y dado que él era uno de ellos, no debía ocultarse, ni robar la llave, ni dar explicaciones a nadie que lo pudiera ver entrando allí. Todo quien lo veía le refregaba el fracaso en la cara, él seguía siendo indiferente. Weasley le había advertido ya, que volvería a ganarle como siempre. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegó a las duchas y se metió en la bañera llena de diferentes aguas perfumadas y enjabonadas a antojo de uno. Mágicamente para el que se metiera allí, se elegían sus gustos preferidos sin necesidad de pensarlo. Scorpius estaba relajado. Completamente cansado y aburrido, salió de allí y se enrolló una blanca toalla en su cintura, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo había estado observando. Levantó la vista y dio con ella. La pesadilla en persona, un demonio, el infierno; Rose Weasley.

—¿Te debo algo? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Pasó sus dedos entre su cabello y se lo despegó de la cara.

—Volviste a perder… —le recordó Rose, cruzándose de brazos. Ella estaba limpia y cambiada ya, con su particular perfume a jazmín igual que siempre, destilando por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, estuve allí, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó con una media sonrisa—. De alguna forma, espero que no hayas caído tan bajo como para estar espiándome hace rato, ¿no?

—No es como si tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo —dijo Rose burlándose de él—. No habrá nada sorprendente.

Scorpius soltó su toalla sin demostrar pudor, orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras veía la cara enrojecida de su enemiga. Sin decir absolutamente una sola palabra, Rose se volteó anonadada y se dispuso a salir de allí, pensando con total negación, que jamás debía haber entrado allí, y que por mucho que pudiera intentar convencerse de que Scorpius Malfoy no tenía nada positivo, se había equivocado totalmente.


	2. Evocar tu figura

**II**

**Evocar tu figura.**

Claro se veía el día. La llegada del verano era inminente, pero nadie que fuera de séptimo curso quería irse. Aún quedaban tres semanas para acabar las clases completamente. Albus Potter leía con atención un libro que su tía Hermione le había regalado, mientras que sus dos inseparables amigos estaban metidos cada uno en sus cavilaciones. El día anterior había sido muy movido para los dos finalistas de Quidditch, sin embargo ni siquiera se molestaban en pelearse. Rose estaba alejada de ellos, eso era costumbre porque mutuamente con Scorpius no se soportaban, y el rubio estaba callado a su lado, cortando pasto y llevándoselo a la boca distraídamente mientras miraba de soslayo a la pelirroja.

Rose se sentía observada. Comenzó a ponerse roja, ya que sabía quién era el inoportuno. De todas formas no se dejó influir y continuó hablando con Lily, o más bien escuchando más sobre su relación con uno de Hufflepuff que al parecer la volvía loca. Su prima era demasiado enamoradiza. A ella no le había pasado eso en todos esos años en Hogwarts. Creía que iba a resultar inmune a todo, pero por otro lado, estaba sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos con respecto a cierto rubio. Al parecer cuando más lo odiara más nerviosa se ponía, más disfrutaba de su cercanía y más se volvía quisquillosa si pasaban días sin verlo, sin fastidiarse, sin discutir.

Por fin, se vio libre de la charla de Lily que corrió a buscar a Hugo para también contarle a él. El muchacho miró con cara de pocos amigos a Rose al ver que ella se quedaba apoyada contra un árbol lo más tranquila mientras él tenía que soportar a su prima. Eran buenos compañeros, pero en serio la pelirrojita era fastidiosa con sus ex novios y el nuevo que se había conseguido. Hugo vivía desinteresado y se preocupaba únicamente de su apariencia cuando aparecía frente a él su alma gemela. Era una chica de Ravenclaw un año menor que él y tenía el pelo y los ojos más oscuros que había visto en su vida.

Sin embargo, a Rose poco y nada le interesaba la vida del resto mientras ella a poco de terminar el colegio tenía algunos problemas de improviso inoportunos. Miró a Scorpius un momento y se encontró con sus ojos grises llamativamente insinuantes sobre su figura. Él sonrió de lado sin aparentar haber estado viendo otra cosa, directamente se dedicó a recordar su cara sonrojada del día anterior. Ella volvió a sofocarse igual o peor. No podía tener un enemigo natural tan jodidamente sexy. Se levantó sacudiéndose levemente y corrió dentro del castillo. Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros y Albus alzó una ceja sospechando de él.

—¿Qué tramas?—le preguntó acomodándose el pelo azabache.

—Nada, Al. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a devolver unas cosas y tomar otras para el próximo examen —explicó poniéndose de pie—. Luego nos vemos.

Albus se quedó impresionado, nunca había visto a su mejor amigo ser tan feliz por ir a la biblioteca o tener que estudiar para un examen. De todas formas, él estaba en paz sabiendo que ya se había estudiado todo y tenía los conceptos básicos en la memoria.


	3. Desencuentros

**III**

**Desencuentros.**

Fielmente, Rose estaba en biblioteca como todos los domingos dispuesta a retirar material para la semana entrante y de paso quedarse leyendo por allí sin tener ruidos molestos o miradas apremiantes sobre ella. Las páginas seguían pasando a voluntad de sus dedos pero sus ojos no podían seguir la lectura. Mientras tanto, Scorpius se había escapado hacía allí y apoyado sobre un estante, la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de lado, cruzado de brazos y sosteniendo su peso en una sola pierna. También ladeó la cabeza y suspiró para que ella notara que estaba allí observándola.

—¿Necesitas algún libro? —preguntó la chica fingiendo desinterés.

—Necesito justo ese que tienes sobre tus piernas —respondió socarronamente el chico.

Rose cerró el libro de un brusco movimiento, generando un ruido seco. Se acercó rápida pero sigilosamente al chico y le entregó el enorme volumen sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tenía la impresión de que el muchacho sólo había ido a fastidiarla. ¿Desde cuándo estudiaba? No… Definitivamente estaba intentando provocarla, aunque no tenía muy en claro en qué sentido.

Scorpius se quedó con el libro en una mano mientras veía pasar a Rose por su costado y alejarse de él. Había algo extraño pero especial que por primera vez lo hacía pensar en ella de una forma diferente. La perfecta pelirroja lo había visto desnudo, eso era vergonzoso para alguien como ella, y la había silenciado de tal forma que seguramente no volvería a tener problemas con ella. Porque Rose no querría que él dijera nada sobre ese episodio. Si lo veía de otro modo, hasta era mejor perseguirla y mortificarle la conciencia. A eso iba…

Pero el resto de los días la chica se mantenía estudiando encerrada en su sala común a la que le era imposible acceder. No se juntaba más con Albus así que no la podía encontrar con él, y en clase no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran interesado en ella, así que la dejaba tranquila por esos momentos. Ya para cuando la volvió a cruzar era miércoles tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo. Para su intranquilidad, la chica llamó a alguien con una seña y desde lejos llegó su hermano Hugo algo sorprendido por la solicitud de su hermana. Scorpius evaluó la situación sin acercarse del todo. No escuchaba lo que decían, pero seguramente no era de lo más interesante, Hugo fue arrastrado por su hermana hacia el castillo con la paciencia por el suelo. Se ve que siempre que quería zafar de algo utilizaba al muchacho.

Confundido, Scorpius se rascó la cabeza viendo el caminar de Rose mientras ella volteaba disimuladamente para asegurarse de que él se quedara allí. Que lo evitara era relativamente peor a que se llevaran como el diablo. De todas formas iba a encontrar el pretexto para poder encontrarla luego de la cena, aunque la pelirroja fuera astuta no se iba a salir con la suya.


	4. Beso fortuito

**IV**

**Beso fortuito.**

Durante la cena en el Gran Salón, Rose se veía rodeada por su hermano, su prima Lily y también algunos amigos y compañeros de su casa. Su mejor amiga era Rhonda, una peculiar castaña que era cazadora del equipo Gryffindor y se habían hecho grandes confidentes cuando empezaron a jugar juntas. La chica tenía carácter fuerte y por eso era capitana del equipo. Albus supuestamente estaba interesado en ella, pero nunca lo veía acercarse a hablarle en lo que llevaba con la vista pegada a ella, que eran dos años ya. Recordando a su primo, se giró para verlo, pero para su mala suerte, dio otra vez con los ojos grises más persistentes que conocía. Scorpius se rió sin reservas y siguió comiendo totalmente indiferente a las miradas de los demás compañeros que lo rodeaban.

Para cuando Rose terminó de cenar, se levantó rápido y sin querer dar explicaciones se desapareció de allí antes que alguien más decidiera irse a la cama. Sabían que ella era excesiva con el estudio y hasta con dormirse temprano, así que prefirieron no interferir, ya que esos días era exclusivamente de exámenes finales. Sólo sería hasta el viernes y al fin serían libres. Pero para entonces, Rose se sentía peor que nunca, porque había más que hechizos y fechas y movimientos de varita rondando en su mente, estaba él. Caminó rápido por los solitarios pasillos, se escuchaba el lejano murmullo general de los alumnos que subían ya a sus cuartos mientras ella seguía buscando su sala común. Aunque no iba demasiado pendiente del camino. Se sorprendió de escuchar un carraspeo detrás de ella cuando ya estaba en el quinto piso que realmente no había un alma allí. Se giró y ahí estaba el molesto Slytherin con su aire de superioridad en la mirada.

—Estás empeñado en perseguirme —dijo Rose continuando su camino.

—Cierto —confirmó el chico con voz sedosa mientras la alcanzaba y se ponía a caminar a su lado, aunque casi tenía que trotar para no perderla—. ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Por qué estás escapándote, Weasley?

—De hecho, no estoy escapando. Estoy tratando de llegar a mi sala común.

—Ya sí, y yo soy idiota…

—Uf, hasta que te diste cuenta —se burló ella, frenando para tomar aire mientras miraba hacia el techo y rodaba los ojos.

Scorpius aprovechó la distracción y sin pensar sus movimientos la empujó contra la pared más cercana sintiendo su agitada respiración golpear en su cuello. Él era bastante más alto que ella y entre más cerca más se notaba la diferencia. Rose se sintió más nerviosa que nunca. ¿Qué pensaba hacer él? No la miró a los ojos, directamente la besó en la boca. Para impresión de ambos, había resultado ser un contacto electrizante. Apenas él apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella, los movió con poca suavidad y la soltó antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Como un cobarde, se alejó rápidamente, no sin antes ver que ella también emprendía camino hacia su habitación.


	5. Mente desorganizada

**Muchas gracias por leer. Dejo siguiente capítulo =)**

**V**

**Mente desorganizada.**

La noche era desvelada por sí sola. Mientras Rose se mantenía inquieta dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, pensaba en lo mal que le iría al día siguiente. Estaba inusualmente desorientada y no sabía qué hacer con lo que le pasaba. Hacía días, desde que había visto a Scorpius desnudo en el baño de prefectos, se sentía completamente insegura de lo que podría hacer. Sus reacciones eran algo inesperadas, sobre todo si hacía nada más unas horas que él la había besado. Por no decir algo más coherente, su mente se empezaba a montar la idea de que tal atrevimiento debía ser ignorado y nunca mencionado. Pero no se podía quedar callada, no podía dejar que él siguiera saliéndose con la suya. Ahora que saldrían del colegio y no se verían más, se empezaba a acercar de aquella provocativa forma a ella, para que luego no pudiera reprocharle nada. Definitivamente todo lo que había pasado desde la final de Quidditch era un verdadero caos para su vida tan minuciosamente organizada.

Scorpius tampoco se sentía bien con sus acciones. Si bien le había divertido la cara de Rose cuando lo vio desnudo luego del partido, ahora se sentía más vulnerable a ella. Y para colmo de males, la había besado sin ninguna justificación. Es que para los besos no hay explicaciones lógicas, pero la única que se apodera de su mente es una que contiene dos puntos fuertes; amor o deseo. En cualquiera de los dos casos, verdaderamente él no podría admitir sentir algo por ella más que odio. Aunque no tenía por qué, si era amigo de un Potter podía acercarse a una Weasley… No si repasaba en su mente lo mal que lo miraba el padre de la pelirroja cada vez que se veían en la estación King´s Cross. Estaba muy claro que no podía acercarse a ella bajo ningún concepto, la pregunta era: ¿Quería acercarse…?

El jueves por la mañana el somnoliento desayuno de Hogwarts inundó el ambiente. Nadie quería ir a clases, nadie quería rendir sus exámenes, pero sobre todo no querían pensar en absolutamente nada. Para suerte y tranquilidad de Rose, los de Gryffindor rendían junto a los de Hufflepuff, por lo que no tenía que verlo a él. Supuestamente, había dado bien el examen, ni bien pudo retirarse se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba, pero chocó con Albus. Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien? Hace mucho que no hablamos… —dijo sin preámbulos.

—Estoy estresada de tanto estudiar, simplemente eso —dijo con un podo de fastidio al ver que Scorpius se acercaba bien rezagado.

—Pues si quieres el viernes a la noche vamos a festejar el final de exámenes, será en la sala de menesteres. ¿Vas a venir? —preguntó interesado, pero luego miró por sobre su hombro hacia la morocha amiga de Rose que llegaba junto a ellos.

—Seguro que vamos a ir —contestó Rhonda por ambas, sonriendo tímidamente al Slytherin—. ¿Cierto, Rose?

—No sé, Rhonda. Según cómo me sienta… —balbuceó en voz baja para no ser escuchada por Malfoy—. Luego nos vemos, Al.

Emprendió camino llevándose a Rhonda de un brazo y evitando mirar al rubio que estaba desorganizando todos sus pensamientos. Scorpius se acercó a Albus y le comentó que la noche siguiente era únicamente para intentar algo con la castaña y que no desaprovechara su oportunidad. Albus alzó una ceja preocupado, pero después sonrió y dijo:

—Me sacas a Rose del camino, ¿entonces? —A esa pregunta, la respondió una orgullosa sonrisa Malfoy.


	6. Par trasnoche

**Holaaa, agradezco nuevamente, ya saben, si les gusta comenten xD vamos llegando a partes más interesantes. Besos.**

**VI**

**Par trasnoche.**

En verdad estaba preocupada. No por las pruebas, ya las había superado ese viernes, pero a la noche tenía un compromiso. Siempre había sido segura y lo seguía siendo, no podía ser que un idiota estuviera fastidiando sus últimos días en Hogwarts que deberían ser los mejores y a la vez los más tristes. Ella no los sentía ni en un extremo ni en el otro, por eso estaba preocupada. Rhonda la apresuró para que terminara de aplicarse un leve rubor y salieron sigilosas para la sala de menesteres.

Había mucha gente, se podía decir que todo séptimo curso estaba asistiendo y tal vez algunos metidos de otros cursos. Por ejemplo, Lily Potter que andaba con su chico de allá para acá. En el ambiente había expectación. Rose se acercó a Albus a penas lo divisó pero inmediatamente se vio interferida por Scorpius. Rhonda no se pensaba quedar allí escuchando sus peleas de siempre, así que siguió el camino que la llevaba hasta el único Slytherin Potter.

—¿Y bien? —habló Rose llena de valor. Scorpius no la miró a ella sino en derredor.

—Esta fiesta me recuerda a aquella de quinto, en donde me dejaste en ridículo cuando me lanzaste agua con tu varita, hasta empaparme —admitió con una sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —dijo Rose con suficiencia—. Pienso que más ridículo quedaste el sábado, perdiendo por sexta vez la snitch dorada.

—Es curioso que lo digas, Weasley. No quieres que te recuerde lo que hiciste luego —convino Scorpius cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no hice nada —dijo con un mínimo sonrojo—. Si a ti se te da por exhibirte… De todas formas esta fiesta es patética, Rhonda ya encontró su diversión y no tengo ganas de hablar con ciertas personas, así que me voy.

Sin esperar respuesta cruzó nuevamente la puerta y salió en medio de la noche por los silenciosos pasillos que parecían no estar custodiados, sin embargo siempre había alguien que podría vigilar. Scorpius la siguió. Estaba muy de acuerdo con la chica, por primera vez, pensaba que la fiesta también era patética. En otros tiempos hubiese buscado alguna chica con la cual pasara el rato, pero ahora se sentía demasiado molesto para hacer aquello. Rose era enteramente un "no" complejo. Era lo único que se empeñaba en decir. Negarse y negarse aunque él no hubiera propuesto nada. _Todavía._

—¿Otra vez sola por los pasillos, Weasley? —preguntó Scorpius volviéndola a alcanzar como había hecho ya una vez.

—Quizá no estaría merodeando si no quisiera perderte de vista —argumentó ella.

—No me veas si no quieres —inquirió el chico—. Siempre puedes cerrar los ojos.

—Así es como tropieza la gente… —dijo Rose negando con la cabeza y caminó más rápido.

—Y la prefecta Weasley no quiere tropezar con el prefecto Malfoy… —agregó él que se quedó mirando con curiosidad su reacción. Rose se frenó de golpe y respirando entrecortadamente lo miró a los ojos con furia repentina.

—¡Por tu culpa estamos castigados! —avisó ella y le señaló a Filch con su gata en brazos que los observaban fijamente desde lejos.

—Bien, ahora tendremos una fiesta privada con la Señora Norris —susurró Scorpius contrariado pero a la vez algo divertido por el enojo de Rose.


	7. Intromisión

**VII**

**Intromisión.**

Y como bien dijo Filch, ambos se pusieron a fregar una de las aulas vacías y hechas un desastre. Sospechaban que el celador la había ensuciado a propósito porque sabía que encontraría a alguien merodeando por los pasillos. No tuvieron ninguna fiestecita privada y por una hora estuvieron encerrados limpiando… Bueno, Rose limpiaba y Scorpius la miraba tratando de descubrir algo más en ella. Realmente la pelirroja estaba fastidiada con él. ¿Qué hacía el descarado que ni cumplía con el castigo? Además, había sido su culpa.

—Bueno, yo me largo. —Se puso de pie y salió tras haber cumplido la hora de encierro. Scorpius la miró en el trayecto hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Se levantó del banco y la siguió con sigilo.

Rose intentó entrar en su sala común, pero aparentemente lo tenía impedido. Ya había dado la contraseña, quería pasar por la puerta abierta del retrato, pero alguien había tirado de ella.

—O pasamos los dos, o te quedas aquí afuera conmigo —inquirió Malfoy con una fingida voz de amenaza. Rose bufó y lo dejó pasar. El chico echó un vistazo en general, para su suerte no había nadie más allí, todos dormían o estaban de fiesta—. Mi sala común es mejor y más grande.

—¿Cuándo no? Tú siempre alardeando… —dijo ella mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos—. Bien, ya estás aquí, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dormir.

Intentó marcharse por las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, pero Scorpius rápidamente interfirió su camino y se puso delante para no dejarla pasar.

—No te disculpo —dijo él con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó con ingenuidad.

Él no respondió de inmediato, sino que la acercó tomándola de la nuca y obligándola a besarlo prácticamente. Tomó posesión de sus labios una vez más. Sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, excepto corresponder con ánimo. Él la estaba llevando por el camino de la locura, hacia el infierno. Experimentó una desconocida pasión que hizo de sus húmedas bocas un beso más ardiente. Enardecidas lenguas se encontraron mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y él la sostenía con sus manos entre su pelo y su cintura, esperanzado de que no se separaran jamás. Aunque la falta de aire fue evidente cuando ella lo empujó levemente hacia atrás, y sofocada lo miró con total cara de confusión.

—Esa es tu respuesta. Espero que no te haya decepcionado —dijo Scorpius robándole un último beso corto y alejándose de ella para salir habiendo concluido lo que había decidido hacer esa misma noche.

Rose se quedó pasmada, tocándose los labios con la yema de sus dedos. Aún lo sentía. Observó cómo Scorpius desaparecía demostrando en sus ojos grises un brillo especialmente cálido. Esa intromisión de su parte, había sido una perfecta osadía.


	8. Tan morboso

**Disculpen, me colgué, ahora sigo subiendo seguidito. Besos.**

**VIII**

**Tan morboso.**

Aún faltaba una semana, el colegio entero estaba esperando por la graduación de los de último año. Rose estaba ansiosa pero a la vez no quería largarse de allí. No sabiendo que ahora tenía un tema pendiente, algo que no se evaluaba como el resto de las materias, algo que correspondía al corazón. Pasaban ya varios días de aquella intromisión nocturna de Scorpius. No habían hablado de eso, no se habían encontrado nuevamente, ni se habían intentado buscar. La cuestión era complicada. Ya que al parecer Albus y Rhonda no estaban nada bien con esa especie de relación que querían mantener, y al no querer estar solos y juntos, él se la pasaba con su amigo mientras que Rose escuchaba las declaraciones de su amiga. Se sentía una total egoísta, pero por primera vez quería que dejaran de hablarle para poder pactar un encuentro con el chico que más odiaba y más deseaba al mismo tiempo. No podía ser indiferente a lo que sentía.

Por su parte, Scorpius aguardaba la finalización de clases con paciencia. Ya no quería saber nada con el colegio. Uno de los últimos días antes de la graduación, se ubicó de brazos cruzados sobre el puente que llevaba a la cabaña de Hagrid, y esperó allí, apoyado en la baranda mirando el horizonte. Su camisa blanca estaba prolija dentro de su pantalón y su corbata bien floja alrededor de su cuello. Se viró al escuchar crujir la madera del suelo suspendido en el aire. Rose caminaba hacia él con parsimonia. Sus ojos algo enceguecidos por la reciente vista al sol, se posaron sobre los de él y con aparente curiosidad llegó a su lado.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo buscándome? —quiso saber Scorpius bromeando siempre con su altanera forma de ser.

—No, recién comienzo. —Sus palabras sonaron suaves. Scorpius vio el entreabrir y cerrar de sus labios como si fuera en cámara lenta. Tentado completamente.

No debía admitir nada, ni quería, pero realmente estaba perdiendo otra batalla más en contra de esa pelirroja, aunque era ella la que iba por él en ese momento. Se sentía expuesto, anestesiado. No sabía si salir corriendo o volver a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. La vio fruncir el entrecejo y se insultó a sí mismo por no escucharla.

—Estás mal… —dijo Rose asintiendo— Ni siquiera escuchas lo que digo.

—Solamente trato de encontrar una explicación lógica —comentó con afligida voz aterciopelada.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó apoyando su cabeza contra la arcada de madera y el resto de su peso sostenido por su brazo en la baranda.

—Sobre ti —aseguró Scorpius—. Hace un par de meses hubiese dado lo que fuera por estar aquí a solas contigo para simple y llanamente tirarte debajo de este puente.

—¡Suena divertido! Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo —confesó con irónica maldad.

Scorpius se vio impresionado por la cálida expresión de sus ojos, sonrió perdido observándola y dejó de escuchar a su vocecita interior que le pedía a gritos que se alejara a la vez que él hacía víctima a la pelirroja de un nuevo contacto boca a boca. Ya se iba acostumbrando a hacer aquello. Ella no hizo ningún intento por separarse, pasó sus manos por alrededor de su cuello y movió con soltura sus labios. ¿Ellos eran enemigos? ¿Aquellos masoquistas empeñados en ocultar un sentimiento mutuo e incoherente? Scorpius la abrazó posesivamente. Desde un plano exterior, no se sabía en dónde acaban los besos, si enseguida comenzaban otros sorpresivamente más intensos.


	9. ¿Indiferentes?

**Muchas gracias por los reviews =) Comento que son 20 los capítulos. Así que la historia no abarca demasiado. Ya casi estoy terminando, sólo me faltan escribir los últimos dos. Hasta luego.

* * *

**

**IX**

**¿Indiferentes?**

Caer. Irremediablemente caían en la locura. Así los había justificado Albus cuando se dio cuenta un día antes de celebrar el fin de curso. Ni Rose ni Scorpius se sintieron mal por ocultárselo a sus amigos. Rhonda estaba más anonadada que Albus. El Slytherin se veía venir algo extraño aunque jamás hubiera acertado el qué.

A pesar de que no estaban decididamente juntos, se habían seguido encontrando entre electrizantes besos, unos más maduros que otros. Rose tampoco quería admitirlo pero ya se había enredado con él y no podría fingir que hacía las cosas sin pensar, porque en verdad estaba muy atraída por él. Desde el primer momento; desde sus peleas, insultos, choques, partidos ganados de Quidditch y aquella poderosa venganza de parte de Scorpius al soltar la toalla sin rendirse en su batalla.

—¿Qué esperas para ir a saludarla? —preguntó Albus sobresaltando a su amigo. Se apoyó en una de las columnas del andén igual que lo hacía Scorpius y siguió mirando a su prima que estaba a varios metros de distancia, saludando a sus padres y tíos. Ya habían regresado a casa para no volver a Hogwarts.

—No puedo, Al —dijo un tanto perturbado—, está tu tío ahí. Además… Olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —interrogó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Tanto orgullo tienes? ¡Te recuerdo que no dijeron nada cuando supieron que eras mi amigo y lo aceptaron en unos meses!

—Es diferente. No quiero nada serio, ya sabes cómo soy —comentó Scorpius rascándose su rubia cabeza.

—No digas tonterías. Haz el favor de saludarla o te vas a arrepentir cuando no la vuelvas a ver… —advirtió entrecerrando sus verdes ojos.

—¿Quién dijo que no voy a volver a verla? —Malfoy ladeó una sonrisa y Albus supo que su mente estaba trabajando en algo. Sin embargo, no le simpatizaba la idea de verlo detrás de su prima sólo para pasar un rato.

—No la lastimes.

—Weasley no tiene sentimientos —dijo con tranquilidad—, es igual a mí.

—¿Eso te hizo creer la semana que pasaron teóricamente juntos? —preguntó algo enfadado. Luego sonrió negando con la cabeza—. Rosie es muy cabeza dura, en eso sí son iguales, pero debes confiar en esto que voy a decirte… Ustedes dos no son nada indiferentes entre sí. Y entre amigos; apestan intentando ocultarlo. Como actor te morirías de hambre.

El chico se quedó pensativo mientras Albus Potter regresaba con su familia para partir a su destino. Rose miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con una fría mirada que de a poco se trasformaba en melancolía pura, hasta que acababa la silenciosa despedida.


	10. Redundancia

**X**

**Redundancia.**

Nuevamente erróneo. Parado en el alféizar de la ventana equivocada, volvía a irrumpir el sueño de Rose que sorprendida se levantaba agitada y lo dejaba pasar sabiendo cómo acabaría esa noche. Hacía un mes que se veían de vez en cuando, y hacía un mes también, que su padre quería matar a Scorpius por su acercamiento. Afortunadamente, Ron nunca lograba agarrarlo con las manos en la masa y no tenía una prueba contundente para sacarlo a patadas de la vida de su hija.

Pero en la última visita de Scorpius, ambos habían experimentado la necesidad de algo más que sólo besos, y fue entonces que Rose tomó conciencia y no quiso saber nada acerca de esa relación extraña que mantenía con el chico. No eran novios y ambos decían no quererse, mientras que ella poco a poco se enamoraba sin saberlo. Como Albus había dicho, aquello terminaría mal y ambos terminarían lastimándose.

Rose miró fijo a Scorpius. Hacía días que no aparecía porque ella se lo había pedido, pero lo había echado en falta. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo necesitaba en verdad. La mirada del muchacho era muy diferente a la de siempre. Estaba seguro de algo, no se mostraba frío sino lo contrario, y su intensidad se incrementó cuando llegó cerca de ella. La pelirroja respiró entrecortadamente luego de preguntarle qué hacía. Se suponía que él no debía estar allí.

—Tenemos que hablar —empezó Scorpius, aunque por su postura, hablar era a lo que menos había ido.

—Tú dirás… —habló ella que sintiéndose incómoda encendió la lámpara tenue de su mesita de noche. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y esperó. Rose estaba con su pijama de verano que el chico no pasó por alto.

—Estuve pensando en lo que pasó el otro día… Ya sabes —dijo inusualmente cohibido—. En fin, me preguntaste por qué hacía lo que hacía, por qué vengo a verte, por qué quiero estar contigo… Y no tengo respuesta, sólo un simple porque sí.

—¿Y eso significa que…? —apremió Rose acercándose un paso a la vez.

—Que me gustas.

—Guau, se supone que eso lo sabía…

—No puedo rebajarme a decirte algo más dulce… Ya sabes cómo soy —convino Scorpius que levantó una mano y la acarició en la mejilla.

—Eres algo así como… como un Malfoy debería ser. Supongo que puedo convivir con eso —agregó Rose encogiéndose de hombros—, pero la verdad es que está mal que estés aquí. Te lo digo porque justamente sé cómo eres.

—¡No, es que no entiendes!

—¡Hey, baja la voz! —musitó rápidamente para tranquilizarlo.

—No quiero caer en la maldita redundancia del típico chico enamorado. Simplemente debes saber que no voy a admitirlo ¿con ello puedes vivir? —preguntó el rubio que automáticamente se había descubierto.

—¿Cuánto apostamos a que lo gritas? —preguntó Rose, con una sonrisa pícara. Sabía que él la amaba, pero quería arrancárselo de sus propios labios.


	11. Placer

**Holaaa xD gente, no se me quejen que supo rapidísimo! Muchas gracias, besos. (Supongo que aquí los menores no pueden espiar) =P Hasta luego.**

**XI**

**Placer.**

—_Muffliato_ —susurró Scorpius al desenfundar su varita. Miró con seriedad y deseo a Rose, se acercó a ella apoyando una mano en uno de sus brazos y luego lo acarició descendiendo lentamente hasta tomar con delicadeza su frágil mano—, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Rose suspiró dándole a entender que sabía eso y que confiaba en él. Apretó su mano enviándole seguridad y fue ella quien, tomándolo fuertemente de la nuca, lo acercó a sus labios. El sabor de lo prohibido era infinitamente placentero, pero más aún cuando aquello ya se había trasformado en algo más que una simple necesidad física. Scorpius tomó posesión rápidamente en la batalla casi desesperada por descubrir algo más en su boca. Mordisqueó sus labios suavemente y la escuchó gemir tras apoderarse de su cuello.

Hacía calor y por más que la ventana hubiera quedado abierta, el aire veraniego no era lo suficientemente fresco para apagar la llama interna en ambos cuerpos. El sudor comenzó a correr en la espalda del rubio mago que pronto quedaba sin camiseta por autoría de Rose. La pelirroja se mordió la lengua para no gemir ante las libidinosas caricias que el chico le proporcionaba en la zona del abdomen mientras intentaba subir más sus manos para llegar a sus senos. Apenas rozó sus pechos ligeramente, Rose levantó los brazos para que le sacara la remera sin mangas del pijama y él se despegó de su cuello mientras le quitaba la prenda. La miró con fogosidad al descubrir más perfección en ella de la que creía haber visto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando ella, sin dejarlo actuar, se deshizo de su sostén por voluntad propia.

Rose se sonrojó ante su mirada lasciva. Scorpius sinceramente tenía ganas de tomar nuevamente su varita para agregar más luminosidad a la habitación y poder apreciarla en todo su esplendor. Pero igualmente no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios queriendo comérsela a besos. La eterna leona no perdió oportunidad para tocar el marcado torso del Slytherin que jadeó cuando ella enterró sus manos dentro de su pantalón. Lo desabrochó y dejó que él se lo sacara. Luego de quedar más ligero de ropa, él besó los excitados senos de su pelirroja amante y, por otro lado, enemiga. La sintió temblar a la vez que sus vellos se erizaban y su espalda se arqueaba. Sin embargo él no dejó de hacer su tarea, ni de abrazarla más arriba de su cintura. Scorpius se sentía totalmente embebido de lujuria, condenado a querer tocarla, besarla y sentirla, y enloquecido de pasión. Nadie lo había hecho sentir así. Nadie más que ella podría lograr hacerlo flaquear sólo con la mirada. Y la visión castaña destiló intensidad cuando se posó en sus ojos grises.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos estaban enteramente desnudos, friccionándose entre el calor, enredados sobre la cama de la muchacha. Ella rodeándolo con sus piernas, preparada para más, él tocando desde sus muslos, su torso, dejándose besar los dedos de su mano mientras jadeaban ambos sudorosos. Como todo Malfoy, Scorpius estaba preparado para la situación. Rose ayudó un minuto antes al chico a colocarse el condón. Él entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y las mantuvo lado a lado de su cabeza mientras embestía con fuerza y decisión. Ella lo recibió sintiendo un agudo dolor que pronto se iba a transformar en algo inigualable. Lo obligó a mantenerse quieto en su interior mientras sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas y el corazón latiendo a mil. Scorpius la besó y sus lenguas se encontraron. Los nudillos de las manos se le marcaron más cuando comenzó a moverse en un cada vez más rápido vaivén de caderas. Rose ahogó un gemido en su boca, luego el rubio le besó el cuello y ella mordió el hombro del joven Malfoy mientras se soltaba de sus manos para sostenerse de la gran espalda del chico. Casi llegando al final, cuando él se sentía desfallecer y ella que iba a explotar entre tanto goce de placer, Scorpius levantó la cabeza y se cruzó con su mirada abrasadora. _Más jadeos. Más contacto._

—Dilo… —gimió la pelirroja. Él la miró sonriendo ladeadamente y se negó—. ¡Malfoy!

—No puedo. —Empujó por última vez introduciéndose en ella con precisión y Rose arqueó la espalda llevada por el impulso, la sensación y su propia forma de adaptarse a él. Se había entregado a un imposible que no podía dejar de lado su orgullo, pero eso no tenía costo de importancia, sabía perfectamente cómo jugaba ese chico, había perdido una batalla pero estaba dispuesta a ganarle la guerra.


	12. Narcisismo

**Bueno, bienvenido/a sea el/la que lee y comenta =) dejo el siguiente drabble y avanzamos rápido hacia el final. Muchas gracias.**

**XII**

**Narcisismo.**

Principalmente, le gustaría saber a qué hora de la madrugada Scorpius la había dejado sola, relajada y desnuda, envuelta en su fina sábana blanca. Se fastidió un poco con ella misma. Bendita forma de perder la virginidad; con el único heredero de los Malfoy. Se castigó mentalmente recordando lo que había hecho y rápidamente corrió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha fría. El verano estaba haciendo estragos con ella. Se miró al espejo y descubrió unas pequeñas marquitas en su cuello. Se sonrojó levemente y su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa, hasta que pasó de él y abrió el grifo mojándose enteramente sin querer pensar en nada.

Los padres de Scorpius no eran realmente estrictos como el mundo mágico pensaba. Draco, con los años se había ablandado y sus supuestas maneras de castigar a su hijo eran sólo patrañas de los chismosos. Él adoraba a su único chico y lo había criado con el carácter que el apellido Malfoy imponía; admiración propia y deseo de más poder. Pero cuando esa misma tarde Scorpius se había sincerado con su padre, ambos encerrados en el estudio, había ligado una bofetada seca en la mejilla izquierda. Le había dicho que se había acostado con una Weasley. Eso había sido gracioso hasta el momento en que mencionó que se trataba de la hija de Ron.

—¡Pero no siento nada por ella! —aseguró Scorpius cuando su padre estaba por ponerse a patear todo a su alrededor.

—¡No es el punto! —gritó lleno de furia—. ¿Se cuidaron?

—Sí, papá. Y no puedes ponerte así ni prohibirme nada. Ya cumplí la mayoría de edad hace rato —expuso Scorpius—, además, Weasley está bien buena.

—¡Dios! —exclamó horrorizado Draco—. ¡Bajo ningún concepto la volverás a ver!

—¿Por qué?... Yo hago lo que quiero —dijo desafiante. Su padre no podía culparlo, le había enseñado a ser así.

—¡A mí no me contestas! ¿Y sabes qué? Haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí. Ron Weasley se encargará de matarte si se entera que tocaste a su hija…

—¿Y qué? ¡Eso es injusto, ella también me tocó! —se defendió lleno de sarcasmo.

—No recuerdo haber sido tan grosero a tu edad… —comentó su padre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ay, de todas maneras, es poca cosa para mí, papá… ¿No puedo divertirme con ella? —preguntó secamente mientras pensaba en lo bien que se sentía saber mantener ocultos sus sentimientos.

—¿Y qué si después te enamoras o algo así? —preguntó decidido y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo malo con eso? No es necesario que te cuente que no me quiero enamorar de esa pelirroja… —afirmó Scorpius completamente seguro.

—Bueno, supongo que si su padre algún día lo acepta… ¡Ya, eso igual no ocurrirá! —completó Draco, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

—No…

Scorpius salió del despacho de su padre y se encerró en su cuarto. Se sentó sobre su cama y sacó su varita. Entonces la miró fijamente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en suaves manos que viajaban sobre su espalda, en rizos de color rojo furioso, en sus labios rozando una piel blanca y de pequeñas pecas, en el dulce aroma a jazmín del que se quería impregnar una vez más.


	13. Necesidad física

**N/A: Sé que fue extraño lo de Scorpius contándole aquéllo a su padre pero hay que tener en cuenta que él se sentía culpable. Él es un Malfoy después de todo, pero no puede negarse más, cuánto quiere a Rose. Gracias por leer.**

**XIII**

**Necesidad física.**

Días sin volverse a ver. La espera era eterna, pero sus padres de improviso habían planeado un viaje familiar y habían decidido visitar a Charlie en Rumania. La expectativa fue amplia al regresar. Por parte de Rose, esperaba que Scorpius no se hubiera molestado, aunque creía que eso era imposible… Ellos no eran nada. Y además, luego estaban varios chicos que querían salir con ella. El verano y su cuerpo algo más bronceado de lo usual en ella, le atraían adolecentes molestos. A pesar de todo, hablaba con Rhonda y con Albus por separado, y mentía descaradamente. Insinuaba no sentir nada, quería no sentir nada por él y por eso, salía con alguien nuevo a cada semana.

Faltaba un mes para el término de las vacaciones. Sin preocuparse más por lo que pasara con Malfoy o no, empezó a pensar en sí misma. Pero ahí estaba una vez más él en su ventana, y ella ya no tenía la misma confianza de hacía un mes, ni mucho menos hacía dos meses cuando se veían bien seguido por más que no eran pareja. Era lo que parecía a simple vista cuando estaban solos. Scorpius estaba igual, ella se veía más alta. Lo miró ceñuda. Quería una explicación para aquella nueva intromisión, quería hablar y recriminarle pero no le salían las palabras. Y a pesar de eso, no era la más indicada para hablar, ya que cuando se fue no le avisó, y cuando regresó se puso a salir con otros. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones, pero sentía que se las debía. Y él también lo sentía, se le notaba la mandíbula tensa y las rendijas de su nariz se abrían de par en par. Parecía enfadado, furioso, nervioso… Desde otro punto de vista, parecía deseoso.

Se miraron fijamente, se acercaron poco a poco, casi sin notarlo. Sus alientos se entremezclaron, sus narices chocaron y él, de forma brusca y sin medir consecuencias, le arrancó todo pensamiento con un beso de arrebato. Ella desabrochó con sus desesperadas manos su camisa y se la quitó llena de energía. La situación era distinta a su primera vez juntos. Ahora había cargada necesidad en medio. Había frustración. Tanta, que se despojaron rápido de su indumentaria, se comieron a besos y se olvidaron de todo el entorno lleno de prejuicios en el que habían vivido y de lo que eran partícipes a diario. Ella se sentó sobre él y lo sintió mucho más adentro, él la acarició como si fuera una obra de arte. Se incorporó y la miró a los ojos, aún con la mandíbula tensa. La besó totalmente enardecido, en un choque de húmedas lenguas. Y entonces ambos jadearon al llegar juntos al orgasmo. Se separaron. Ella se acostó boca arriba, sus senos subían y bajaban de agitación al igual que el pecho de él, que estaba acomodado a su lado. Entonces Scorpius entrelazó una mano con otra de ella, se puso de costado e inclinó su cabeza para contemplarle el rostro lívido, anestesiado.

—No vuelvas a irte, Rose —dijo con voz apasionada y ronca—. No vuelvas a dejarme.

La besó una última vez, degustando el sabor de sus labios y ella se dejó hacer, totalmente sorprendida pero sin poder demostrarlo. Entonces él se levantó, la cubrió con la sábana y se vistió lentamente bajo su mirada. Al terminar, se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente, para luego desaparecer accionando su varita.


	14. Sentimientos

**Y yo sigo publicando xD gracias por leer, comenten ¿si? Besos.

* * *

**

**XIV**

**Sentimientos.**

Asustada. Verdaderamente se quedó asustada luego de ponerse a pensar en la pasada noche de reencuentro con Scorpius. ¡No se había cuidado esta vez! Generalmente, Rose usaba la cabeza en cualquier circunstancia, por decirlo de manera grosera, tener un momento de total calentura no iba a opacar su mente brillante. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada. No durmió bien esa noche, ni las que siguieron el resto de la semana. Tampoco volvió Scorpius a visitarla ni se lo cruzó en ninguna parte. Pero entonces el sábado le llegó un patronus exclusivamente a ella, mientras paseaba por el jardín de La Madriguera, la casa de sus abuelos paternos.

Hugo estaba con Albus y James intentando no descuidar a Lily con su noviecito, pero ella había decidido estar sola. Se sentía preocupada; del patronus salió la voz de Scorpius que le decía que iría a verla esa noche. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que no fue consciente del riesgo que habían corrido la semana pasada? ¿Que podría estar embarazada tranquilamente? Siendo ellos supuestamente los enemigos más renombrados en Hogwarts incluso más que Harry y Ron con Draco, no podían esperar que estén juntos, y menos a esa joven edad teniendo que responsabilizarse por la vida de un ser nuevo.

Claro que todas eran puras especulaciones. Tranquilamente podría no estar embarazada. Pero ella era muy parecida a su madre, y por cualquier cosa armaba escándalo en su mente. Podría confesarle a Hermione que se había acostado con Scorpius más de una vez, pero seguramente le daría un infarto. Su padre estaba fuera de cualquier posibilidad. Entonces esa noche esperó con la ventana abierta a que él llegara. No se quedó en pijama esta vez, directamente se quedó con su vestido verde agua de verano que había usado en el día y esperó allí sentada en su cama sintiendo la brisa de la noche. Parecía que se venía una pequeña llovizna. Scorpius llegó al alféizar con algo de esfuerzo colgado de allí y luego entró mientras Rose se ponía de pie. Y lo enfrentaba.

—¿Tuviste algún problema?... Tardaste un poco —dijo Rose mientras sentía un agudo dolor en la garganta. Un nudo de angustia permanente se había alojado allí.

—Es que… —Se rascó la cabeza pensativo y nervioso. Dio un paso hacia ella y la besó a modo de saludo. Entonces la miró—. Bueno les dije a mis padres que iba a venir a verte…

—Ah… —logró responder ella. Estaba confundida totalmente con el modo de reaccionar de él. Por cómo se había ido la noche de la anterior semana y por cómo la había saludado ahora. Como si fueran algo más—. ¿Y qué pasó?

—Yo… Bueno, eso en realidad no importa —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—, quería… ¡Mierda, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé!

Rose sonrió al ver que se ponía nervioso y daba vueltas por la habitación. Pero su mueca se transformó en una de miedo al escuchar a su padre rezongar cerca de allí. De inmediato cruzó una mirada con el pelirrubio y éste supo qué pasaría. El padre de Rose abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y entonces ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada, salvo Hermione que apareció para interponerse entre Ron y los chicos.

—¿Qué… significa… ESTO? —No sabía si estar desconcertado o furioso. Ronald miró con profundo odio a Scorpius. El chico se sintió valiente al ver que Rose se ponía delante de él tratando de protegerlo.

—Ronald, tranquilo —pidió Hermione mirándolo con severidad—. Debe haber una explicación lógica. ¿No es así, Rose?

—Sí —contestó Scorpius por ella. Todos lo miraron un momento y él agachó la mirada intimidado por los padres de Rose—. Todos sabemos que nuestras familias no se quieren mucho precisamente… Pero… Y-yo —suspiró, levantó la cabeza y la viró a un costado para mirar a Rose a los ojos—… fui un idiota. Perdí otra vez pero contra mí mismo. No quería hacerlo, aún sigo sin querer hacerlo, pero es inútil porque por más que intente no enamorarme de ti… Es imposible.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, pero realmente no le salía ninguna palabra. Estaba asombrada, tenía la garganta seca. Jamás había visto tan afectado a Scorpius y encima había dicho todo aquello enfrente de sus padres. Entonces, el chico se disculpó y se fue por donde había llegado. La pelirroja estaba totalmente sonrojada, Hermione tenía un brillo especial en los ojos que hacía creer a Rose que estaba totalmente de parte del joven y Ron… Bueno, Ron es Ron, estaba pasmado. Para su suerte no se había enfurecido. Ya había soportado una vez la invasión de Scorpius cuando supo de su amistad con su sobrino, pero esto le iba a costar demasiado aceptarlo, ni siquiera entendía que tenía que aceptar algo. Estaba negado. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue escuchar la pequeña conversación entre su mujer y su hija.

—¿Tú sientes lo mismo, Rose?

La chica sintió que su corazón iba demasiado rápido. Entonces lo pensó un momento y no supo lo que sentía, hasta que su voz se escapó como un suspiro. Miró a los ojos a su madre y respondió:

—Sí.


	15. En lineas generales

**Una vez más, muchas gracias =)**

**XV**

**En líneas generales...**

—¡NO QUEDÉ! —gritó Rose que había entrado al cuarto de baño para revisar el test de embarazo que se había hecho.

Rhonda la abrazó felizmente cuando la vio salir. Ya hacía rato que habían estado esperando mientras Rose le contaba la fea reacción de su padre luego de su confesión. Cuando dijo que sí a su madre, Ronald casi moría de un infarto. Por suerte, Hermione supo contenerlo y lo encerró como si fuera un nene en su habitación.

—Bien, ahora puedes seguir haciendo de las tuyas con Malfoy. ¡Recuerda cuidarte, cabeza hueca! —le indicó la castaña rodando los ojos y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, igual no hubiese sido la muerte tampoco. En líneas generales… Algún día voy a tener hijos. Si no es con él será con otro. —Miró seriamente a su amiga y luego de un segundo en silencio se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

—No digas estupideces. Más enamorada no puedes estar… —dijo negando con la cabeza y Rose asintió admitiéndolo. Aunque en realidad, desde la noche anterior no había hablado con él como realmente debían. Tenían que verse y aclarar los tantos sin padres de por medio e interrumpiendo—. Ya sé en lo que estás pensando… Llámalo. Albus me ha dicho que iba a ir a visitarlo… Quizá me lo puedas traer a él también…

—No pierdes oportunidad para verlo, eh… ¿Cómo vas con él?

—No voy ni vengo. Tu primo es un idiota. ¿Hace falta que me tire encima de él para que note que me vuelve loca? —preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

—¡Rhonda! ¿No te le tiraste, verdad? —inquirió Rose enarcando una ceja con sospecha.

—… No.

—¡RHONDA! ¡Sí te le tiraste! Te conozco… —dijo mirándola incrédula—. ¡Eres terrible!

—¡Lo siento! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Había que acelerar al chico… No es precisamente como su mejor amigo —volteó los ojos y bufó—. Como dices tú, en líneas generales… —enfatizó, haciendo comillas al aire— estuvo bastante acertada mi decisión.

—Pero aún no están juntos.

—¿Y dices que estás con Malfoy?

—Teóricamente, no.

—Pues es lo mismo con nosotros. Excepto que en mi caso yo soy la lanzada y no él.

—En líneas generales, ¿te acostaste con mi primo? —preguntó interesada.

—Negativo.

—¡¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Rose aún más desesperada al ver la poca disponibilidad de su amiga para hablar claro y directo.

—¿Segura que quieres saber? —alzó las cejas y sonrió llena de picardía.

—Sí, pero sin detalles… —aclaró la pelirroja.

—Uf, ¿sin detalles…? —Rose asintió—. Negativo, esas cosas sin detalles no se pueden explicar.

—¿Se… tocaron? —habló con cautela y el mayor respeto posible.

—¡Afirmativo! ¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó con cara de feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Ay, Rhonda, no tienes remedio! —musitó Rose riendo pero negando con la cabeza, mientras tiraba descuidadamente la cajita del test en el cesto de basura del baño.


	16. Descubrimiento

**XVI**

**Descubrimiento.**

Por si fuera poco el disgusto que Ron se había llevado al comprobar que su hija y Scorpius tenían algo, ni contar su cara encendida cuando su mujer le indicó que sacara la basura. Estalló en furia por haber recogido las bolsas de cada baño y ver en el de sus hijos algo que claramente no esperaba. Hermione fue a su encuentro cuando escuchó los gritos. El test daba negativo, pero los desorbitados ojos de Ron seguían relampagueando. Hermione le quitó la caja de las manos y Ron cayó sentado en el retrete.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó esperanzado mirándola con un sonrojo pronunciado en toda la cara, hasta las orejas.

—No…, naturalmente no vendría a hacerme esta prueba al baño de los chicos —observó su mujer lanzando de nuevo la caja con el test al cesto—. Dio negativo, Ron, no hagas un problema por esto.

—¿¡Cómo demonios hago para no hacerme problemas! ¡Rosie se volvió loca! —gritó totalmente fuera de sí, levantándose y enfrentándola—. No tendría que haberla dejado salir hoy con sus primos. ¿Y si invitan a Malfoy también? ¡Y el sábado Albus festeja su cumpleaños!

—¡Ya lo hablamos! No te pongas celoso, Ronald Weasley. Rose tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera, ya es mayorcita.

—Pero ese… chico es un…

—Malfoy, ya sé —completó Hermione—. ¡Quieres hacer el favor de cortar con esto! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! Por lo que puedes comprender, esto significa que ellos ya durmieron juntos. No te aflijas por eso…

—¿Te estás escuchando? —preguntó Ron anonadado y sorprendido—. Es mi hija.

—¡Y la mía, y no voy a dejar que te entrometas en su vida amorosa ni mucho menos! —aseguró severamente Hermione que lo miró a los ojos con enojo y las cejas fruncidas permanentemente.

—Bien. Pero mientras ese chico intente algo con Rosie, voy a hacer lo necesario para que se sienta en el infierno —confirmó Ron, alejándose de la habitación.

Hermione lo siguió de cerca y bajó detrás de él las escaleras. Ron resoplaba con fuerza dirigiéndose a la cocina. Por suerte, Hugo tampoco se encontraba en la casa. Habían decidido salir a pasar el día con sus primos a orillas de algún lago desconocido. Entonces Hermione reaccionó y volvió a hablar.

—Si le haces la vida imposible y él te soporta, entonces vas a tener que admitir que merecerá a nuestra hija. —Con aquella declaración dicha, se acercó a su esposo, le besó la comisura de sus labios tensos y luego de reírse de sus celos volvió a subir para ella sacar la basura. Ron ya no estaba disponible para eso. Sólo pensaba en matar a una persona, aunque Hermione tenía mucho poder sobre él, y no haría nada que hiciera enojar realmente a su mujer.


	17. Tregua

**XVII**

**Tregua.**

La tarde era especial mientras caía. Rose miraba el horizonte, sentada sobre la hierba húmeda. Nuevamente, el cielo anunciaba una próxima llovizna. Su hermano cortaba pastito sentado a su lado. También estaba solo, mientras más rezagados por algún lugar, estaban Albus y Rhonda, James y… ¡Nadie tenía idea de su nombre, pero era tan rubia como tonta, y todos estaban seguros de que sería otra aventura pasajera de James! Mientras, Lily paseaba de la mano cerca de ellos, con su novio, Derek. El chico era de la misma altura que ella, eso lo hacía ver bajito a comparación de los demás chicos. Rose miró atentamente a su hermano, que solía tener novia también, pero esta vez el verano había suspendido su noviazgo con esa morena de Ravenclaw con la que salía y eran tal para cual, él estaba completamente abierto a ser de nadie ahora, al igual que su primo James. La pelirroja a su lado, pensaba que ya caerían los dos, sin siquiera notarlo. Así le había pasado a ella, que mirando cómo todos tenían pareja y paseaban por el parque, se sentía sola e irremediablemente pensaba en _él_.

El crepúsculo les dejó en claro que era hora de irse a casa. Albus había aparecido, pero cuando llegó a la orilla cerca de los hermanos Weasley, no volvió sólo con Rhonda. El corazón de Rose pegó un salto que la dejó sin respiración y se puso de pie seguida por su hermano. Albus le hizo una grosera seña a Scorpius —que nadie más que él vio— y se llevó a Hugo, tirando de él. Lily, Derek, James y su chica nueva habían desaparecido en acción, y Rhonda le guiñó un ojo a Rose antes de que Albus se la llevara del brazo también.

—¡No vuelvas tarde, Rose!... Si no quieres que papá te mate —convino Hugo recordándole aquel detalle a su hermana. Ella asintió agradecida.

—Albus me dijo que estarías aquí —comenzó Scorpius más cohibido de lo normal. Miró fijamente los ojos de su acompañante. Ella suspiró asintiendo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella. Jamás hubiese pensado que algún día le preguntaría aquello. La situación era ridícula.

—No muy bien… —contestó él, pero a diferencia de lo que Rose creía, él sonrió y dio un paso hacia ella—, necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Claro, ¿qué tipo de acuerdo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, aunque no lo dejó responder—, y podrías ser más considerado y preguntarme cómo me encuentro yo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás tú? —accedió él, sonriendo de nuevo, como si todo fuera gracioso. Los ojos de Rose brillaron con un poco de malicia.

—Genial, casi me dejas embarazada la semana pasada, pero estoy muy bien —dijo como quién no quiere la cosa. Scorpius quedó boquiabierto y luego rememoró brevemente aquella noche.

—Oh… ¿Y no estás…? —preguntó con una mano en la nuca.

—No. Para la próxima recuerda ser más precavido —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—¡Tú tampoco te cuidaste, la responsabilidad no es sólo mía! —musitó el rubio, con cierto enfado, pero luego se volvió a serenar—, además, ¿habrá próxima vez?

—Fue un decir… —comentó apresurada y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me das un beso? —preguntó Scorpius.

—No, por idiota —respondió Rose, que no lo miró a los ojos directamente.

Él sonrió sin que ella lo advirtiera y la acercó de improviso sosteniéndole la nuca fuertemente mientras su boca le robaba un beso hambriento a los rojos labios de la sorprendida chica, que respondió gustosa. Giró tan bruscamente su cabeza para llevar el beso a otros límites, que su nariz chocó con la de él, en un roce furioso pero que ellos sintieron como una caricia. En la mente de ella resonó la voz de su hermano advirtiéndole sobre su padre y se separó de él demostrando frustración.

—Lleguemos al acuerdo que quieras, pero rápido, tengo que irme —anunció Rose, con una agitada respiración. Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

—Quiero que dejes de salir con otros —soltó rápido el Slytherin—. No puedo soportarlo.

—¿Por qué no dejas de decir frases entre líneas? No me fío de lo que intentas decir —comentó Rose sin alejarse de él. Cerró los ojos y preguntó—: ¿Me vas a decir algo concreto?

—Eso es lo que quería decirte. Tú no sales con nadie y yo no salgo con nadie… —aclaró Scorpius, que se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho aquello cuando vio los ojos furiosos de la pelirroja. Se echó hacia atrás pensando que ella sería capaz de hechizarlo, con o sin razón.

—¿Saliste con alguien mientras no estuve? —quiso saber. Su tono era más que un reclamo.

—¡Disculpa! En ese momento no te debía nada. Ni siquiera explicaciones —se defendió él.

—¡Claro! ¿Y ahora por qué crees que me debes algo? De todas formas, estoy de acuerdo con esa tregua, pero aún no me dices nada con eso… —habló rápidamente ella.

—¿Qué tengo que aclarar? ¡Ahora sí dudo de tu inteligencia, Weasley! —aseguró Scorpius, y sonrió en son de burla—. Primero; no sé qué te da a pensar lo que te dije ayer delante de tus padres, yo creo que fui más claro que nunca, y segundo; no, no salí con nadie a diferencia de ti. ¿Crees que tuve oportunidad de pensar en otra desde la primera vez que te besé?

—Y eso significa… que soy inolvidable —se jactó Rose—. Y no fuiste muy claro aún…

Scorpius la volvió a besar con ansiedad. Necesitaba trasmitirle lo que sentía, porque así era más fácil, no era bueno con las palabras y declaraciones. Ella se lo ponía difícil también, jamás había dicho semejantes cosas a alguien. La pelirroja estaba siendo muy desconsiderada con él. Ella enterró sus dedos en el pelo platino del chico y luego de mordisquear sus labios haciéndose desear, le jaló del cabello hacia atrás para que separara su boca de la de ella. Lo miró sonriendo y él se quedó pensando en el poder que tenía ella sobre él.

—Sigues no siendo del todo claro —musitó ella soltándolo un poco y volviéndolo a acariciar. Claro gesto obvio para dejarse besar una vez más. Pero apenas él rozó furtivamente sus labios, se separó y le habló de cerca, provocándole cosquillas.

—¿Cómo puedo demostrarte lo que me haces sentir? ¿Cómo hacerte saber lo que provocas en mí? —preguntó muy seguro Scorpius, que siguió murmurando sobre sus labios—. Me estás trastornando, Weasley. Me estás enamorando. Estoy enloqueciendo por ti, Rose —declaró él. Le dio un casto beso que ella débilmente pudo responder y le pidió que se fuera. Ya era de noche, sus padres pedirían explicaciones y ella no iba a tener argumentos.

—Estamos en tregua entonces… Scorpius —recalcó su nombre y se desapareció del lugar con una sonrisa. En verdad era demasiado pedir que él le dijera algo más. Había declarado implícito amor con simplemente su sincera mirada al llamarla, una vez más, Rose.


	18. Confesar sin pensar

**XVIII**

**Confesar sin pensar.**

Rose estuvo castigada supuestamente unos tres días, pero realmente eso no había tenido sentido. Ella tenía total libertad de hacer lo que se le venía en gana. Igualmente no vio a Scorpius por respeto a sus padres, ya que se enteró de la bochornosa situación que sufrieron ambos al descubrir que había estado con el chico. Además, sabía que lo vería esa noche. Era el cumpleaños de Albus y se festejaba en grande en el jardín de La Madriguera. Ya desde temprano Rose se venía preparando para estar radiante en la fiesta. Cuando se fue acercando la hora de partir, terminó de acomodarse el vestido corto y rojo fuego como su cabello. Se maquilló simple pero notoriamente, delineando más que nada sus ojos que brillaban acuosos con su color almendrado. Sus rizos estaban bien definidos y sueltos. Apenas usaba dos hebillitas una de cada lado para que el pelo no se le fuera a la cara. Hugo golpeó la puerta justo después de que ella acabara de colocarse los zapatos también rojos de tacos altos. Él abrió y se quedó boquiabierto, luego sonrió y levantó una ceja pícaramente.

—Si planeabas ir a un hotel alojamiento luego de la fiesta, papá va a notarlo de inmediato… —bromeó el pelirrojo observando las piernas descubiertas de su hermana y el voluptuoso escote. El vestido tenía muy finos breteles y detalles bordados por todo lado en donde se mirara.

—No estoy para chistes. Albus hace una gran fiesta… Y tú también estás muy lindo si a eso te referías —objetó Rose sonriendo con sus rojos y carnosos labios pintados—. Ahora vamos.

—Igual yo hablaba en serio —dijo tras cerrar la puerta y bajar del brazo junto a ella. Él estaba de traje blanco y camisa azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Era el calco de su padre. Rose lo miró severa y se dedicó a caminar bien acomodándose a los tacos.

—Yo también hablaba en serio. No me hagas sufrir antes de lo esperado. Papá ya me dirá sus cosas —aseguró ella.

Se dirigieron al coche y Ron vio todo el trayecto de su hija hasta que subieron a los asientos traseros. Se tragó el decir algo cuando su mujer le dio un golpe en la cabeza y aceleró furioso. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar que la relación que su hija tenía con el chico Malfoy se rompiera tan inesperadamente como había comenzado. Y si tenía que esperar a que él la lastimara, pues lo haría, sólo para que Rose aprenda a no hacer caso omiso a sus advertencias.

Scorpius estaba junto a Albus tomando una copa mientras alrededor había unas cuantas chicas buscando su atención. Rhonda impuso presencia para esfumarlas del lado de su ahora novio, Albus. El chico todo vestido de negro le sonrió y se besaron. Eso incomodó a Scorpius que se tragó todo el contenido de su copa y la dejó en la improvisada barra que habían armado los Potter. Luego se dedicó a pasear por el jardín al que había asistido varias veces cuando su amigo festejaba allí. Se había dado el lujo de hacer semejante fiesta simplemente porque terminaron el colegio y a modo de despedida todos sus compañeros habían asistido. Hasta algunos profesores amigos. Vio a James correteando algunas chicas junto a los gemelos Scamander y luego a Lily Potter acaramelada con su novio de Hufflepuff. Se le revolvieron las tripas un momento hasta sentir nauseas y no pudo evitar sentarse en la primera silla que encontró.

—Disculpa, pero esta mesa es para mi familia —dijo detrás de él una voz muy familiar.

Era Rose, sabía que era ella, sin embargo agachó la cabeza y no se volteó a verla, tampoco contestó. Repentinamente se sentía muy mal y no tenía nada que ver con lo que había ingerido, apenas había sido un poco de vino blanco y sus efectos no harían nada malo en poca cantidad. La fiesta recién comenzaba pero él quería no haber aparecido nunca allí. Rose frunció el ceño y puso sus brazos en jarra. Scorpius levantó un poco la cabeza y respiró hondo sosteniéndose el estómago. Se sentía mareado en serio. Comenzó a ver nublado hasta que volvió en sí y resopló. Rose se puso frente a él cansada de esperar a saber qué pasaba. A pesar de la cantidad de familiares que había cerca de allí, no le importó y se dispuso a indagar. Se acuclilló para verlo bien.

—¿Scor? —dijo. Vio que se tomaba el abdomen y entonces comprendió que no se sentía bien. Su cara era pura desolación— ¿Qué sientes? ¿Estás bien?

Él levantó la vista sin saber que iba a encontrarse con semejante hermosura. Por primera vez se consideró con suerte, ella le había caído del cielo... O mejor dicho en sus términos, había subido del infierno para apresarlo por siempre. Jamás supo cómo ni por qué pero realmente al verla a los ojos, se sintió más afortunado que nunca, por muy mal que se sintiera en aquel momento, ella mitigó el dolor.

—Te quiero. —La frase fue acompañada con una expresión sincera y cálida. Sus ojos brillaban. Scorpius observó la reacción nerviosa de ella. No se había movido ni había respondido. Acarició su sonrojada mejilla y luego tiró con delicadeza su cabello hacia atrás.

—Yo más —aseguró Rose luego, que sonrió tímidamente y con pasividad se enderezó y se sentó junto a él—. Aún no estamos muertos por haberlo dicho.

—No está bueno bromear al respecto, es algo difícil de decir. Acabo de admitir enteramente mi derrota —comentó Scorpius y suspiró—. Creo que necesito un baño, después hablaremos de esto.

—Bien. Espero que te mejores pronto —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Estás esperando a que piense algo para esta noche? —preguntó él alzando una ceja. Se pusieron de pie ambos con las manos entrelazadas y bien cerca uno del otro—, porque a mí se me están acabando las ideas.

—Déjamelo a mí —declaró Rose robándole un primer beso en público que fue más una simple caricia entre sus labios.

Rhonda emitió un gritito cuando vio que el chico se alejaba de su mejor amiga y se acercó para saludarla y abrazarla llena de felicidad. Mientras tanto, de soslayo, Rose contempló cuatro caras adultas; tía Ginny y su madre cuchicheaban con aparente conformidad, enternecidas por ella, tío Harry parecía pasivo pero asombrado, y su padre mascullaba cosas ininteligibles aunque se mostraba bastante más pacífico de lo esperado. Rose sonrió… ¡Increíble bruja era su madre que lo tenía permanentemente hechizado!


	19. Inevitable

**Hola gente, muchas gracias por leer =) venía a dejar el episodio 19 de esta historia y a decir que mañana este fic acabará. Así que espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias.

* * *

**

**XIX**

**Inevitable.**

Cada minuto duraba horas. Rhonda bailaba como loca en la pista, Rose intentaba seguir sus pasos pero no estaba muy animada. Bailar no era lo suyo y además, estaba impresionada por la frialdad de Scorpius. No hacía mucho le había dicho que la quería, algo totalmente esperado por ella pero ahora estaba sentado en su sitio, lejos del resto y con aparente estado inocente. Su mirada era perpleja hacia Rose, ella se sentía atravesada pero no podía descifrar por qué no se acercaba. Sospechaba que podía ser por sus padres y el resto de familiares, pero no sería un Malfoy si hiciera lo correcto y se quedara allí sin disfrutar. Albus reía abrazando por los hombros a James que también parecía borracho. Rhonda era tan alegre que no le importaba el estado de su novio y que estuviera cerca de su hermano mayor con fama de mujeriego. La envidia de Rose era inmensa. Ella quería sentirse tan feliz como su amiga, pero no podía, ya que las dudas la asaltaban. Entonces, pasadas unas tediosas horas en que sólo la juventud quedaba en la fiesta localizada en el amplio jardín de La Madriguera, se acercó a Scorpius y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó cansada y resoplando luego.

—Si te lo digo vas a salir huyendo… —Con tal respuesta, Rose se sonrojó descifrando su encendida mirada—. ¡Quiero irme de aquí! Se supone que vine al cumpleaños de un amigo para pasarla bien con él y festejarlo. Sin embargo, él mañana ni se acordará de mí y yo aún no he disfrutado nada. En resumen… —miró a Rose fijamente y con una sonrisa ladeada mientras lentamente introducía una de sus manos por la falda su vestido, recorriendo lentamente su pierna en una caricia discreta, suave, pero enloquecedora. Se acercó a su oído para susurrar lo siguiente— Quiero llevarte conmigo… _A donde sea_.

Rose se estremeció ante tal contacto. Cruzaron varias imágenes por su cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior intentando decidir qué debería hacer. Negarse no era la opción que vibraba en su mente y para colmo su corazón pedía a gritos alejarse de esa fiesta para estar con él. No le quedó otra que quitarle su mano de allí porque estaba cediendo a la locura, se avergonzó un poco tras no saber si había gemido por lo bajo cuando él se acercó a besarle el cuello por una fracción de segundos, y entonces se decidió por asentir pidiéndole que la sacara de allí.

Por increíble que parezca, Scorpius se había decidido a llevarla a su casa. Sus padres no figuraban despiertos, por supuesto. Corrieron sigilosos de la mano y subieron hacia una habitación amplia por unas escaleras bien lujosas. La casa tenía luces tenues mágicas especialmente preparadas para cuando alguien llegaba en horarios no habituales. A medida que pasaban por un largo pasillo, las luces se iban extinguiendo. Rose se impresionó de la elegancia de la Mansión Malfoy tanto que olvidó por un momento a qué había ido. Cuando estaba ya en el cuarto, más iluminado por decisión del dueño, se puso a inspeccionar un poco en los rincones de la habitación. Todos los adornos de plata, los muebles de roble, los tapices verdes con extraños dibujos y abstracciones. Aquello había sido parte de la vida de Scorpius. Y ahí fue cuando notó que había ido con él allí, que estaban juntos por algo y sus nervios volaron al cielo. Se giró a medias y lo vio allí parado cerca de la puerta, simplemente observándola. Sus grises ojos estaban totalmente descubiertos, él no quería ocultar nada y allí, en su cuarto, su piso, su vida, su máscara se caía. Era sólo él; que se acercaba con elegancia y lentitud. Su gélido rostro se incorporó a la altura de Rose cuando ya no hubo casi distancia y entonces apoyó sus labios en la comisura de los de ella.

Rose sonrió. Jamás hubiera imaginado tanta confianza con él, tanta libertad. Quería decirle muchas cosas que, no obstante, se agolpaban en su garganta sin poder siquiera mascullarlas. Sentía que así debía de pasarle a él, que con amor la miraba pero a la vez la desnudaba en su imaginación. Así ocurría, sin pensarlo ya estaban rendidos el uno al otro. Ágiles, jóvenes incansables y desenfrenados, ávidos de explorar territorio que ya les pertenecía. Manos inquietas, besos improvisados, caricias, roces; fuego y hielo unidos y extrañamente cómodos entre sí.

Scorpius no evitó gritarlo. Sentirse profundamente completo, deseado, amado, hacía inevitable seguir callándolo, inevitable su derrota personal. Ya no tenía excusas para no decírselo.

—Te amo —volvió a jadear desesperado sobre sus labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su piel se erizaba tras la última embestida, y la soberbia que alguna vez lo había caracterizado, se esfumaba en un instante fugaz.


	20. Juntos

**Esto es todo, muchas gracias por haber leído y más a quienes dejaron su impresión con comentarios. Besos. Hasta la próxima, quizá suba otra historia que tengo de ellos. Si no, igualmente sigo escribiendo para otra web. Así que si alguien quiere seguir leyendo sobre ellos, sólo tiene que googlear "No existen corazones de cristal". Si deciden pasarse, muchas gracias, sino también. Acá el final =)**

**XX**

**Juntos.**

Sabía que estaba despierta, sin embargo ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba acariciar lentamente por él. Fascinado, Scorpius la miraba y masajeaba su espalda desnuda. Ella estaba acostada pegadita a él y con la cabeza, llena de enormes rizos dispersos, apoyada en su pecho. Su pausada respiración tan tranquila, le daba una sensación de bienestar único. Rose no abrió los ojos, pero suspiró y le regaló un beso en la base del cuello. Él sonrió y la abrazó más contra su cuerpo desnudo. Apenas se cubrían con una fina tela.

—Hemos sido idiotas todo este tiempo —aseguró Rose rompiendo el silencio. Su voz sonó somnolienta.

—Lo sé. Yo más que tú —inquirió tranquilamente. La sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro ni en un solo instante—. ¿Quieres que nos levantemos?

—No… Quiero quedarme así un ratito más. —Se sintió una niña pidiéndole algo a su papi. Se había expresado casi en posición de rogar aquello.

—Si fuera por mí, nos quedaríamos eternamente —aseguró él.

—¡Uy, Malfoy está diciendo cosas románticas! ¿De qué más tengo que sorprenderme? —preguntó con ironía socarrona mientras se incorporaba un poco y lo miraba. La luz del sol daba a medias sobre ellos y sus pectorales tan tentadores le provocaron morderse el labio inferior con rabia.

—No debes sorprenderte de nada, Weasley, eres preciosa por naturaleza, así que esas cosas me salen solas…

—Ni que hubiese cambiado —replicó ella con timidez. Luego acercó una indecisa mano que transportó finalmente hacia sus mejillas pálidas y su platino cabello después, acariciándolo con ternura—. Tendrían que haber salido antes esas palabras de tu boca.

—No sentíamos nada antes, trataba de no mirarte, estábamos ciegos por los prejuicios —confió Scorpius y de una vuelva brusca y alocada hizo que ella quedara debajo de él. La besó lentamente y se detuvo para seguir hablando—, además, sí cambiaste bastante. Creciste, eres…

—¡No me mires así! ¡Parece que quieres comerme! —dijo ella entre divertida y contrariada. Él sonreía, curioseaba con la mirada sobre su cuerpo y la tenía bajo su control.

—En realidad, es justo lo que quiero hacer —aseguró el joven presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Dejó paso a una extasiada caricia de sus lenguas y se separó al notar la risa ahogada de Rose—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… —respondió ella riéndose pero negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿En qué pensabas?

—Es medio difícil pensar mientras estás besándome, pero lo he logrado —admitió con un ligero sonrojo—. Pensaba en que quizás si seguimos juntos y tenemos que decírselo formalmente al resto de mi familia, todo va a ser un caos.

—Nada de eso, Rose. Nada de quizás —dijo con profundidad en la voz. Corrió un mechón de pelo rojo detrás de la oreja y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla—, estaremos juntos sin ningún inconveniente.

—¿Seguro? —se extrañó la chica, frunciendo el entrecejo al escuchar un grito desesperado y pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia allí. Scorpius la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No del todo, pero lo superaremos.

La besó suave y lentamente, obviando los golpes secos que su padre daba a la puerta, queriendo tirarla abajo. Sabía perfectamente toda persona que los conociera bien, que como característica principal, los describía la terquedad; si los querían lejos, harían lo contrario. Rose se abandonó en sus besos, sus brazos, su cuerpo, una y otra vez, sin importar quién pudiera recriminarle algo. Ahora no estaba sola, ahora eran ellos dos. _Juntos._


End file.
